


snapshots

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: You can’t remember what exactly it’s about, but you remember the cadence of the words, the rise and fall of of his voice.





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16250481#cmt16250481)

i.

Konoha is sitting outside the gym, elbows on his knees, looking away and thoughtful. There is the smell of rain in the air, the stifling heat of Tokyo summer nights, sweat trickling down the back of your neck, the hum of cicadas and the brief flash of a smile.

You raise your camera and take the shot.

The memory ends there.

 

ii.

You’re at the train station. There’s a bite in the air that suggests it’s closer to autumn than summer. Konoha is next to you, hands in his pocket and complaining about homework. You can’t remember what exactly it’s about, but you remember the cadence of the words, the rise and fall of of his voice. There’s that worn patch of your jacket where you’ve worried at it for the last year and a half, and you remember this next part clearly.

 _You’re going to wear a hole out there you know._ You don’t know what you say, but he snorts in amusement and shakes his head at you.

 

iii.

Bokuto is yelling in the background, all exuberance and excited energy while you take a deep breath. Air Salonpas and the squeak of volleyball shoes, the roar of people in the stands. Konoha’s smile from the bench, sweat cooling on the small of your back. Your forearms are stinging a little and your legs are a little unsteady, but you smile back.

You’re standing at Nationals and you’ve just won a match, the first one since you’ve become Fukurodani’s official setter.

 

iv.

 _Bokuto’s kinda genius in his own way_ , but the way Konoha says it makes you smile, grudging and grumbling. You’re at the school gates, walking towards the train station. Bokuto’s a few meters ahead, yelling about wanting to go to the konbini. _Like, he’s a complete idiot but sorta in a genius kinda way_ , _y’know?_  It makes you chuckle a little, even as Bokuto nearly trips and Komi grabs his arm to steady him.

 _Yeah, I think I know what you mean._  you say, when Bokuto very nearly runs into a lamp post after getting his balance back, saved only by a fortuitous mix of Komi pulling him out of the way and him overbalancing.

 

v.

You’re thinking this is kind of cliche, straight out of a shoujo manga. But both of you are behind the gym, and it’s not quite a confession. You remember telling him something about cameras when you frame the shot, about memory. You can’t remember precisely what, only he lets you take the shot, sun slanting over his hair and the slope of his shoulders.

He looks like something loved, something to be loved.

You think you just might.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
